Singen kann doch jeder, aber Heiraten?
by Am17
Summary: Die Story ist aus einer Challenge entstanden zum Thema Minegesang.


SG-1 bestehend aus Colonel Jack O'Neill, Major Sam Carter, Dr. Daniel Jackson und Teal'c trat aus dem Stargate. Das Team war auf einer Erkundungsmission auf P7D-548.  
Das Malp hatte gut bewirtschaftete Felder angezeigt. Dies ließ darauf schließen, dass der Planet bewohnt war. Deshalb war SG-1 ausgeschickt worden, um - falls möglich - eine Handelsbeziehung mit dem Volk auf diesem Planeten aufzubauen.

„Daniel, warum sind wir noch mal genau hier?", fragte Jack gelangweilt.

„Hören Sie mir in den Besprechungen denn nie zu? Wir sollen einen ersten Kontakt herstellen und wenn möglich Handel treiben", kam die Antwort von Daniel.

„Natürlich höre ich Ihnen zu", antwortete Jack und fügte in Gedanken noch hinzu: ‚Wenn ich Lust und Laune habe.'

Das Team, war schon zehn Minuten unterwegs, als sie bei den Feldern ankamen. Die Pflanzen, welche hier angebaut wurden, hatten eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit Weizen auf der Erde. Ohne Vorwarnung rannte Daniel Jack plötzlich über den Haufen und geradewegs auf einen Felsen zu. Jack stand auf und klopfte sich den Dreck von der Uniform.

„Das ist unglaublich", hörte man ihn von weitem rufen.

Sofort rannten die anderen auf ihn zu. Als sie sahen, warum Daniel so schnell weg gerannt war, konnte Jack sich einen Kommentar nicht verkneifen. „Wegen so einem gewöhnlichen Stück Stein rennen Sie mich um? Das merke ich mir."

Daniel drehte sich zu Jack um. „Das ist kein gewöhnliches Stück Stein. Das ist ein Teil von Thors Hammer."

„Daniel, wollen Sie mir sagen, dass wir auf einer von den Asgard geschützten Welt sind?", fragte Sam ungläubig.

Doch bevor Daniel antworten konnte, hörten sie Gesang.

"Unter den Linden,  
Dort werd ich sie finden,  
Mein Herz ..."

Der Sänger stockte, als er SG-1 sah. Er war etwa 30 Jahre alt und sein Aufzug erinnerte an einen Clown. Er trug eine gelbe Stoffstrumpfhose, Schuhe mit Zipfel, eine merkwürdige Mütze und ein farbenfrohes Oberteil.

„Hilfe, so helft mir doch", begann der Mann zu schreien und lief davon.

„Warum muss so etwas eigentlich immer uns passieren?", fluchte Jack und rannte ihm hinterher.

Der Mann rannte in die Felder und SG-1 hinterher. Allerdings war er ein sehr guter Läufer, denn er erreichte das Ende des Feldes vor SG-1. Plötzlich verschwand der Mann nach unten. Als SG-1 die Stelle erreichte, wo der Mann verschwunden war, blieben sie vor Erstaunen einfach stehen.

Unter ihnen breitete sich ein riesiges Dorf aus. Hier konnten sicher mehrere tausend Menschen leben. Im Zentrum stand eine gigantische Burg.  
SG-1 ging den Hang hinunter. Unten angekommen, machten sie sich direkt auf den Weg zu der Burg, denn dort hofften sie, den Bürgermeister oder eine ähnlich hochgestellte Persönlichkeit zu finden.

„Daniel, wo sind wir hier?", fragte Jack leise.

Doch dieser reagierte gar nicht, sondern nahm seine Videokamera heraus und begann zu filmen.  
Aus den Häusern und den Gassen, einfach von überall drang Gesang an ihre Ohren.

„Das ist unglaublich. Ich tippe mal auf Mitte bis Ende des Mittelalters", meinte Daniel, ohne auf seine Umgebung zu achten, so dass er unversehens in einen Mann hineinlief.

„Passen Sie doch auf, wo Sie stehen", maulte Daniel.

Der Mann drehte sich um, sah Daniel an und zog sein Schwert. Teal'c, der das mitbekommen hatte, stellte sich zwischen die beiden Männer.

„Gibt es ein Problem?", fragte er mit bedrohlicher Stimme.

Der Mann steckte sein Schwert wieder weg und sah sich nun SG-1 an. Diese ignorierten ihn einfach und gingen weiter.

„Dieser da", sagte der Mann mit dem Schwert zu einem anderen. Dieser nickte nur.

SG-1 war unterdessen beim Burgtor angekommen und wurde auch direkt reingelassen und zur Burg her gebracht.

„Ich bin König Artus, der Vierte, und heiße euch in meiner Burg willkommen" sagte der König auf dem Thron.

„Hallo, ich bin Daniel Jackson, das sind Colonel O'Neill, Teal'c und Major Carter", stellte Daniel sie vor.

„Ja, er ist der Richtige. Nehmt ihn mit", befahl der König. Innerhalb von Sekunden war SG-1 von Leuten mit Schwertern und Armbrüsten umstellt und Jack wurde sofort niedergeschlagen.

„Was soll das?", fragte Sam wütend und nahm ihre Waffe in Anschlag.

„Er wurde auserwählt. Er ist nun der Preis", sagte ein Mann neben Sam.

„Lasst ihn sofort frei oder ich werde ungemütlich", schrie Sam.

Als Antwort wurde auch sie niedergeschlagen.

„Auserwählt? Preis? Wofür?", wollte Daniel wissen.

„Er ist der Preis für die Frau, die morgen den Gesangswettbewerb gewinnt. Er wird ihr Ehemann", erklärte der König.

„Ihr könnt doch nicht einfach einen fremden Mann nehmen und ihn gegen seinen Willen verheiraten. Und vor allem nicht einen Mann, der nicht aus eurem Volk ist", versuchte Daniel die Situation zu klären.

„Jeder, der mein Land betritt, ist mein Eigentum. Und jetzt Schluss. Ihr werdet, bis der Wettbewerb vorbei ist, weggesperrt", meinte der König.

Viele Stunden später wachte Sam wieder auf. Sie sah sich irritiert um, bis sie Daniel und Teal'c erkannte.

„Was ist passiert?", wollte sie als Erstes wissen.

„Die haben Jack mitgenommen und uns weggesperrt", antwortete Daniel.

„Wir müssen ihn befreien", kam es sofort von Carter.

„Ich weiß, Sam, und ich habe mir da auch schon was überlegt ...", fing Daniel an.

Zehn Minuten später wurde Sam vor den König gebracht.

„Was willst du?", wollte dieser sofort wissen.

„Ich nehme an dem Wettbewerb morgen teil", sagte Sam nur.

Der König besprach sich mit einem seiner Berater und wandte sich dann wieder an Sam. „Nein, woher soll ich denn wissen, dass das kein Plan von dir ist, den Mann zu befreien?"

„Bei meiner Ehre, ich verspreche Ihnen, wenn ich verliere, versuche ich nicht, den Mann zu befreien", antwortete Sam.

„Aus deiner Stimme höre ich die Wahrheit, du darfst teilnehmen."

Nächster Tag. Es war schon Mittag und der Wettbewerb war schon in vollem Gange. Sams Auftritt rückte immer näher. Es waren auch immer bessere Sängerinnen zu hören. Sam war sichtlich nervös.

„Wie konnte ich mich nur von Ihnen überreden lassen?", fragte sie Daniel.

„Sie tun das nicht für mich, Sam, sondern für Jack."

„Der nächste Sänger möge bitte vortreten: Major Samantha Carter."

Sam trat vor die Zuschauer und die Jury und begann zu singen: 

_Under der linden_  
 _an der heide,_  
 _dâ unser zweier bette was,_  
 _dâ muget ir vinden_  
 _schône beide_  
 _gebrochen bluomen unde gras._  
 _Vor dem walde in einem tal,_  
 _tandaradei,_  
 _schône sanc diu nahtegal_

 _Ich kam gegangen_  
 _zuo der ouwe,_  
 _dô was mîn friedel komen ê._  
 _Dâ wart ich enpfangen,_  
 _hêre frouwe,_  
 _daz ich bin sælic iemer mê._  
 _Kuster mich? Wol tûsentstunt:_  
 _tandaradei,_  
 _seht, wie rôt mir ist der munt._

 _Dô het er gemachet_  
 _alsô rîche_  
 _von bluomen eine bettestat._  
 _Des wirt noch gelachet_  
 _inneclîche,_  
 _kumt iemen an daz selbe pfat._  
 _Bî den rôsen er wol mac,_  
 _tandaradei,_  
 _merken, wâ mirz houbet lac._

 _Daz er bî mir læge,_  
 _wessez iemen_  
 _(nû enwelle got!), sô schamt ich mich._  
 _Wes er mit mir pflæge,_  
 _niemer niemen_  
 _bevinde daz, wan er und ich,_  
 _und ein kleinez vogellîn -_  
 _tandaradei,_  
 _daz mac wol getriuwe sîn._

Ihr wurde applaudiert. Nach einer Stunde hatten alle Frauen ihre Künste dargeboten. Am nächsten Tag sollte die Gewinnerin bekannt gegeben und sofort verheiratet werden.

Am nächsten Morgen hatten sich alle Teilnehmerinnen im Thronsaal versammelt.  
Der König erhob sich.

„Obwohl es mir widerstrebt, das zu sagen" - er machte eine Pause - „erkläre ich Major Samantha Carter zur Gewinnerin. Möge sie vortreten."

Sam stand auf und ging vor den Thron.

„Meinen Glückwunsch. Die Vermählung findet sofort statt."

Damit beendete Daniel seinen Bericht. Hammond sah zwischen Sam und Jack hin und her.

„Zwei Wochen, dann sind Sie wieder hier. Wie soll ich das nur dem Präsidenten beibringen?", meinte Hammond kopfschüttelnd und ging in sein Büro.

„Wohin gehen denn Ihre Flitterwochen?", wollte Daniel wissen.

Sam und Jack zuckten nur mit den Schultern und verließen den Besprechungsraum.

-

Das Lied ist:  
Under der linden von Walthers von der Vogelweide

Danke an Chayiana, welche mir leid tat, das si frei willig alles noch ein mal über Prüft hat und dabei meine Fehler aus gebühgelt hat.  
Und dabei fast in Ohnmacht gefallen ist(glaube ich), als sie gesehen hat, wie viele fehler drine waren. Danke.


End file.
